bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Big Brother
Ultimate Big Brother was the final series of Big Brother. The show was axed by Channel 4 on 26 August 2009. The series was broadcast on Channel 4 for 18 days, from 24th August, 2010 to 10th September, 2010. The series featured housemates from almost every series of Big Brother and a smaller section of housemates from Celebrity Big Brother, as well as the winner of Big Brother 11. Housemates On Day 1, following the Big Brother 2010 final, 11 former housemates entered the Ultimate Big Brother House. These included the eleventh series winner, 5 housemates from regular Big Brother series and 5 housemates from Celebrity Big Brother series. On Day 4, two new housemates (Michelle and Victor) entered the Bedsit. They were both allowed full access to the House on Day 6. On Day 11, Vanessa entered as part of the Big Brother 5-esque wedding task. House Guests Throughout the series, ex-housemates from previous series of Big Brother have entered the Ultimate Big Brother House as part of tasks or have been involved in the series for other reasons. Nominations table Summary On Launch Night, the Tree Of Temptation bargained with John McCririck. If he pretended to be 'Mr Nice Guy' all night, it promised to supply him with Newspapers throughout his stay in the house. John, however, claimed that he was only staying until Friday, so the Tree told him that it would make him immune from nominations if he did not participate in the task. John played 'Mr Nice Guy' all night, however, when the Tree asked him to compliment the housemates, he decided not continue the task, as he'd 'done his part of the deal'. On Day 2, Nikki took part in the 'Who Is She?' shopping task. She had to identify ex-housemates from just feeling their heads. The ex-housemates included Caroline O'Shea, Grace Adams-Short and Anna Nolan. Nikki identified 3 of the 5 ex-housemates and won the luxury shopping budget. Big Brother asked housemates if they thought John was a 'Nice Guy'. As the majority thought he was nice, John was not immune from nominations. Day 3 was the first round of Nominations. During Nominations, Josie voluntarily left the house through the fire exit, so all her Nominations were invalid and any housemate who nominated her had to choose someone else. Coolio and John received the most nominations and faced eviction from the house. John received the most nominations of the series after all housemates nominated him. The Tree Of Temptation asked Nick to relive his crimes from Big Brother 1, when he wrote down peoples names who he thought they should nominate. The Tree told him the nominated housemates and asked him to write them down on paper. He then hid the pieces of paper, and ex-housemate Darren Ramsey entered the house to search for them. He found both pieces of paper, and announced the nominations to the house. Ex-housemate John James Parton was also to enter the house that day to record a message for Josie, however, she walked, so this was cancelled. Day 4 was the first eviction. John was evicted from the house, however he and Coolio had the closest ever eviction percentages. Minutes later, Michelle Bass and Victor Ebuwa entered the house through the Big Brother 5 bedsit. While there, Big Brother would give them dilemmas which would affect housemates in the main house. Big Brother asked them which housemate should receive the 'Mr Snuggles the Clown' treatment. They chose Nikki, and Mr Snuggles terrorized her for a few minutes. Ulrika was particularly frightened of the clown, and went to the diary room to calm down. On Day 5, Michelle and Victor chose to give Nadia a sex slave. This was ex-housemate Stuart Pilkington. He was her slave for an hour. Coolio was ejected from the house after continuous arguments with Nadia. On Day 6, housemates took part in a task in which they had to wear large, cardboard heads. Whoever could wear the head longest was the winner. As Ulrika did not take part, she had predict who would be first to quit, who would win and who would moan the most. She predicted that Nadia would be first to quit, Brian would win and Nikki would moan the most. As Nadia was first to quit, Ulrika predicted 1 out of 3 correct predictions. This won the house food, alcohol and music. Chantelle and Nick both went over the time limit, so they both won. Later in the day, Michelle and Victor entered the main house. Day 7 was the second round of nominations. As they had only entered the house a day earlier, Michelle and Victor were exempt from nominations. Chantelle, Makosi, Nadia, Nick, Nikki and Ulrika received the most nominations and faced eviction from the house. Ex-housemate Craig Phillips entered the house to take part in the 'Team Building' task. All housemates had to build a shed quicker than Craig could. Craig won. On Day 9, Ex-housemate Ahmed Aghil entered the house to recreate his plate smashing incident from Big Brother 5. On Day 10, Ex-housemate Anthony Hutton entered the house to have a date with Makosi. They resolved the issue with the jacuzzi from Big Brother 6. Brian took part in the shopping task. He had to relive his dance with housemate Bubble from Big Brother 2. Bubble did not return for this task. Ex-housemates Marco Sabba, Sam & Amanda Marchant and Glyn Wise entered the house for this task. Brian won the luxury shopping budget. On Day 11, Ex-housemate Pete Bennett entered the house to take part in Nikki's 'PA' task. She had be his personal assistant for the day. That night, Makosi and Nadia were evicted from the house. Housemates then recreated the wedding from Big Brother 5, and Vanessa Feltz entered the house permenantly as Victor's bride. On Day 12, All housemates took part in the 'enjoy the silence' task. Ex-housemates Rex Newmark and Jon Tickle entered the house for this task. Rex provoked Ulrika while she had to eat a chilli ice cream, and Jon had to tickle Michelle for her part of the task. Day 13 was the final round of nominations. Although she had only entered the house two days earlier, this was the final week, so Vanessa was not exempt from nominations. The nominations this week were decided on a roulette. This included housemates having to draw, mime or rap their nominations. Michelle, Nick and Vanessa recieved the most nominations, so they faced eviction from the house. On Day 15, Davina entered the house as part of the Tree of Temptation's 'letters from home' task. That night, Michelle and Vanessa were evicted from the house. On Day 17, Big Brother narrator Marcus Bentley entered the house to preside over Big Brother's funeral. All housemates gave speeches, and Big Brother was buried. Day 18 was the final. All ultimate housemates except Nadia returned for the final. Ulrika finished in seventh place with 1.73% of the vote. Preston finished in sixth place with 1.95% of the vote. Nick finished in fifth place with 5.72% of the vote. Victor finished in fourth place with 8.86% of the vote. Chantelle finished in third place with 20.51% of the vote. Nikki finished in second place with 30.28% of the vote. Brian won with 49.21% of the vote. A 15-minute documentary was shown on Jade Goody. Notes * As Josie walked during the nomination process, all nominations for her became invalid and any housemates who nominated her had to later choose a replacement nominee. * As new housemates, Michelle and Victor were exempt from nominations. While nominating, housemates had to endure various individual tasks from past series of Big Brother in "Nostalgic Nominations". This week's eviction was a double one, meaning it was three or more housemates with most votes that faced eviction; had this been a single eviction, only Makosi and Nick would have faced the public vote. * The week's nominations, housemates had to spin a roulette wheel which will decide how they nominate. The double eviction took place on Day 16, two days before the final. * For the final two days, the public were voting for who they wanted to win. Category:Spin-Offs